Conclave:Penta
Penta is a Grenade launcher used by Corpus Penta Rangers. It launches ballistic grenades that can be manually detonated with Alternate Fire. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Physical contact with grenades deal damage. *Grenades have a blast radius of 5.5 meters. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Can use and the Penta-exclusive mods. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Explosion damage cannot be increased by , or damage mods. *Grenades have slow travel time and heavy arcing. *Low critical chance. *Low status chance. *Explosions can cause self-damage. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of five live grenades. *Slow reload speed. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. **This can be countered with the mod which will make the grenades stick to any surface. **Can bounce off (stick to with ) teammates or companions, potentially having lethal results. *Extremely ammo inefficient. **Low magazine size. **Extremely low ammo capacity of 20; requires just 4 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. **Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: Notes *Detonations can be triggered while the player is performing other actions. *Launching a grenade is silent to enemies, though explosions are noticeable. *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Secondary Fire button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. **Grenades that bounce into enemies deal damage even when bouncing off of other enemies. **Multiple impacts dealt by the same grenade are possible. **Grenades do not bounce when striking water, coming to a dead stop instead. This allows perfect aiming for setting traps, but is ineffective with Undertow as drowning enemies do not take damage from external sources. *The Arsenal interface used to label only the damage of the grenade on impact, but now labels the damage of the projectile as well as the base damage (350 base). **'82.35% 350/(350+75)' of any elemental damage shown in the UI will be used for the AOE damage while the rest is for projectile damage. *Increasing the Magazine size of the weapon does not increase the 5 grenade limit. *Though the grenade explosion does not destroy rockets from Bombards, impacts by the grenades from very accurate (or sometimes lucky) shots can. *When using , the second grenade is noticeable from the first (but only with at a reasonable rank), though they share the same trajectory and usually bounce the same direction too. * Penta formerly used instead of , while still using sniper ammo. This was fixed in . * Prior to Update 18.5, caused grenades to explode after a set amount of time. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allowing the user to see the grenades better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. *A maxed increases the blast radius from the initial 5 meters up to 6.2 meters, allowing more enemies to be caught in the blast. *It is not recommended to use Punch Through mods as grenades can often go through the floor on some tilesets, making it impossible to bounce every time. * can spawn a sixth grenade provided that the multishot procs when 4 grenades are already out **While multishot mods are commonly considered necessary to increase damage output, due to the Penta's mechanics of remote detonation and limited grenades active at once, it's not as much of an instant damage increase as with normal weapons. It can be useful for setting up a large amount of grenades faster, however. *Elemental mods such as and are external from the main Blast damage, allowing the weapon to have 3 separate elemental combinations. If one creates a Blast damage combination, it will merely add itself to the main explosion damage. *Be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. A single fully-modded grenade can usually kill any Warframe unless protected in some way. Warframes with high Armor rating like Valkyr and Chroma have a good chance to survive, though. *Players can detonate grenades in mid-air for an 'airburst' effect, which can deal headshot damage to targets below. *The Penta is a very effective weapon when firing from a safe location on an Infested mission. *The default color of the grenades can make it hard to see in the middle of a crowd of enemies or from their random bouncing. Change the energy color to suit certain tile sets (E.g. do not use bright white for Corpus Outpost missions). *Be wary when installing or , as the Toxin damage from either mod can bypass Warframe shields and deal damage directly to health. *As mentioned above, be cautious while firing the Penta when you are near water, as the grenades come to a dead stop when they hit water. *Grenades will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark. Trivia *Released in . *This is the first weapon to have the Zoom capability replaced with a different function pre-U17. *''Penta'' derives from the Greek prefix of "five", which makes sense as the grenade launcher utilizes a magazine of 5 grenades. **This seems to be the first Corpus weapon to be named after Greek origin instead of Latin. *Penta is one of the weapons with a non-static model: the magazine feeds up to the gun upon firing and the slide around the barrel is pulled back during reloading. **While weapons like Twin Gremlins and Soma also have animated magazines, the Penta is the first and currently only weapon which's magazine visibly gets larger when magazine capacity is increased with mods. With high enough capacity the magazine will protrude from the bottom of the weapon *It seems the entire gun represents a mere skeletal structure, unlike most Corpus weaponry. *The Penta is the first Corpus weapon to focus on explosive weaponry, utilizing the technology on Plasma grenades through a launch system. They, however, deal blast damage, which does not fit the Corpus theme. *The grenades are flat and rectangular, which is odd, considering their ability to bounce. *On the stats, it says the trigger is blank. * This is one of the few weapons to have Reflective Textures, which were added circa . The other weapons appear to be the Sybaris, Quanta, Soma, Mutalist Quanta, Detron and the Opticor (Needs confirmation). Bugs * Rarely a detonation will cause damage to you even if the grenade is well beyond the explosion radius. Attempts have been made to fix this issue, with varying degrees of success. * In its Arsenal UI, it does not display its trigger function, though it functions as Semi-Auto, possibly because it deals damage on impact, unlike other Active trigger weapons. * Occasionally, the flames emitted by the Penta can remain indefinitely if reloaded too frequently. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg|Penta Reinforcements image Penta-warframe.png|Penta in Codex Rhino with Penta.jpg|Rhino with Penta green-ades.png|Preview of deployed grenades (customized energy colour) Warframe Penta Gameplay (High Level Infested) Warframe 11 ♠ Penta A Gay Guy Reviews Penta, Exploding With Love Warframe Penta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Penta (Grenade Launcher) Warframe Let's Build the PENTA Grenade Launcher Warframe Penta Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.2.0 Patch History *Introduced }} See also *Torid, an Infested toxic fume grenade launcher. *Tonkor, the Grineer equivalent *Secura Penta, the Perrin Sequence custom version. de:Penta fr:Penta